A New Life
by Shadefeather682
Summary: It was supposed to be a birthday party. We were supposed to have fun and go home when it was over. It did not end up that way. Now we are stuck here. Waiting for vengeance. (thank you 12275 for the cover art!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so it might not be that good. This will be a 2 part fanfic. Warning: LOTS OF GORE AND VIOLENCE!**

My arm is linked with my brothers. We were at Fredricks, or, Fred as we called him, birth day party. He was the son of the owner of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria. The mascot of the pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear, was named after Fred. Fred had dark brown hair and bright, happy, blue eyes. He and my brother, Erick, were so close, the basically were brothers.

Erick was a golden haired, mature boy. He was the oldest of our group of friends and tended to lead. When he wasn't there, Fred lead the group.

Flynn, a red haired kid with a broken arm put a hand of my shoulder. He had bright, golden eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

Clare stood beside Fred. She had blond hair like Erick. Although her hair wasn't golden like his.

The last of the children at the party was Shane. He was cocky and a bit self centered. I still have no idea how we are friends with him. He had a kind heart though. He had black hair dyed purple at the tips.

We sang happy birthday to to Fred and ate cake.

"Sharlette, you enjoying the cake?" Asked Erick, rubbing the blond, almost white hair on the top of my head.

"Mits gmood!" I attempted to answer, my words muffled by the chocolate cake that I had stuffed in my mouth. Everyone laughed. I joined in as soon as I could choke down the large amount of cake I had in my mouth.

Soon it was time for presents. Erick and I gave the largest, due to the fact we had combined our money to get it. After the gifts we ran off to play. Clare and I went to watch the animatronics sing and dance.

"I like Chica best." Stated the blond beside me.

"Meh, I like them all." I said, shrugging. Who would think watching robotic animals dance would be so fun. I was 13! You'd think I'd be over them by now.

Something, or someone, grabbed my shoulder. My head spun around to see who it what. The culprit was a large yellow bear. He looked just like Freddy but with a navy blue hat and tie instead of a black one.

"Hello there, little girl." The bear greeted.

"H-hello." I stuttered nervously. The animatronics weren't suppose to move off stage. Were they?

"My names Golden Freddy. You can call me Goldie." Clare now took notice of this, "Golden Freddy".

"My names, Sharlette, and this is Clare." I was more confident now and my speech didn't stutter. Clare said hello and scooted around to face Goldie.

"You seem like very special girls. Come with me, i have a surprise for you and a select group of other kids already waiting." The bear held out his paw. For a split seconded I thought I saw skin. I shook off the thought quickly.

"OK!" Care yelled happily, jumping to her feet.

"Um, Clare. Are you sure?" I was still cautious.

"Of corse! What could go wrong?" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my feet.

The golden bear motioned for us to follow. Clare eagerly dragged be along to follow Goldie.

A few moment later the voices of screaming and laughing children faded behind us. Goldie opened a sturdy looking metal door and motioned for us to enter. Clare did not hesitate to drag me into the room.

I heard the door close behind me and sup around. The golden beard was behind us. Did I see a key in his massive paw. I shuttered. Something wasn't right. Someone yelled my name. I sup around to see my brother sitting with the rest of our friends at a small table. There was cake! They hadn't eaten any yet though.

I ran over to my brother and hugged him. He took this opportunity to whisper into my ear.

"Somethings not right." He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"I think so too." I muttered back. Erick pulled away from the and told me to sit down. I did so and scooted as close to him as I could.

The yellow bear walked over to us with a large knife. I flinched and was about to cry out in fear, but the bear simply cut the cake. The knife looked a bit to sharp to be used to cut the rainbow colored cake.

After cutting the cake, Goldie passed each of us plates of us a slice of the cake. Strangely enough, he passed each of us, except me, a solid colored slice.

Erick got a golden slice, Clare, a yellow, Flynn, a red, Shane, a purple, Fred, a brown, and I got a black and white one. Who makes a rainbow cake with black or brown in it?

We all began eating immediately something tasted… Off. I paid no attention though. I thought it tasted like that because it came from box or something.

My eyes began to droop. Normally I didn't feel tiered until I finished a big meal. The meal wasn't even big! I also haven't even finished my striped slice of cake. I looked to my brother. He were drooping slightly.

There was a yawn from Flynn, who now had his arm on the table and his head resting on top of them.

I heard Frank speak.

"Goldie…" He yawned. "Im tiered. I-I think we should go back to Da'." A laugh made my head jerk up. The yellow bear… Was laughing! It wasn't a happy laugh either. The laugh was dark and seemed to be hiding evil thoughts.. At that point i knew something was wrong. The others did as well.

We scattered. Slowly though. The world seemed to spin around me. I barely noticed that Goldie had removed his head to reveal a man with a massive grin.

I heard a gasp from some were in the room. It was probably Shane.

Erick shoved me into a small place between some boxes.

"Stay here and be quiet." He whispered, "ill be close. As soon as you get a chance, run to that door." He pointed sleepily towards a door with and exit sign above it. I hadn't noticed it until now.

My brother disappeared while I focused on the door. I head faint shuffling beside me a decided that that was Erick.

Someone screamed. I looked around for a moment and saw that it was Flynn. He struggled weakly in the grinning mans grip. Having a broken arm didn't help. The man held up the knife he had used to cut the cake. I now realized what its real prepose was. The knife was brought down. Flynn let out a blood curtailing scream and the knife pierced his eye. I scooted farther into my hiding place.

The knife was wrenched out of Flynns now bleeding eye socket. Grimm laughter was heard from the man as he brought the knife down into Flynns stomach. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch.

I heard a sickly thump and opened my watering eyes. Flynn lay bleeding out on the ground, moaning.

The man had now moved on to Shane, who he dragged out from behind a box of what seemed to be extra parts for the animatronics. The real ones. Not the ones that concealed blood thirsty murderers.

Shane struggled hopelessly in the mans grip. Shane, who was stronger that Flynn, and had both arms, knocked the knife from the child murderers hand. There was a growl of anger before a scream. The man had found and axe and was now using it to chop of Shanes arm. Blood splattered every were and screams filled the air.

Shane now lay on the ground bleeding out. The pain was too much for the cocky boy to handle.

There was whimpering from across the room. The murderer seemed to hear it and went to investigate. I lost sight of him until he dragged a sobbing, kicking, Clare to the center of the room.

The man again gripped the axe tightly, muttering something about pretty Clares hands were.. I closed my eyes, knowing what was most likely to accrue. Oh the sobs and screams that filled my ears. The sounds of an axe slicing through flesh and bone made me want to vomit. When I again opened my eyes, Clare was now handless and bled out on the floor beside the the other bleeding children.

Frank was now in the mans clutches. He was simply stabbed a few times in the chest and stomach and left to bleed out floor. I was too busy crying my eyes out to notice the murderer of my friends coming for me.

A battle cry rand in my ears and a flash of gold caught my eye. I saw Erick attempting to wrestling with the man on the floor. He was probably the only one of us old enough and strong enough to do this but he was also drugged from the cake.

"RUN!" He screamed and focused back on holding the man off.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to the door with the exit sign, which would have been pretty fast because I had abnormally long limbs, but my eyes drooped and my limbs felt heavy. I attempted to open the door. It was locked.

I spun around apon hearing a scream. My brother was curled up on the floor, his hands clutched over his right eye. I saw blood squeeze through the cracks between his fingers and knew what had happened.

The man was on his feet and kicked Erick in the stomach. My beloved brother let out a cry of pain. The man knelt down and wrenched me brothers hands away from his face. I screamed at the sight of my brothers empty, bleeding, eye socket.

The murderer pinned my brother to the ground and gouged out Ericks other eye with his knife. So much blood. The knife was brought down apon the now blind boys chest. Again and again it was wrenched out and jabbed back in. I knelt, sobbing. I was the last one left.

My eyes were closed. I felt a strong hand grab me and wrench me to my feet. I opened my watery eyes. The grin which the man had kept on his face the entire time he killed my friends and brother was wider now as he stood before me, holding me fast. I was slammed up against a wall. That laugh… Oh that laugh rung in my ears louder that I had ever heard it.

"You are so lucky." Cooed the man, "you get a special treatment." With that, something hard was brought against my head and everything went dark.

I woke up with a searing pain in my hands and feet. I let out a cry of pain. It hurt so much. When I looked to see what it was I was greeted with a un-welcome sight. In my hands and now bare feet were thick hooks. The hooks stabbed through one side of my hand and feet and out the other. By these hooks I was hung from the ceiling. Hanging down limply, like a puppet.

"Oh, your awake." I shuttered at the voice. It was the voice belonging to the man who did this. "Perfect timing. I have just finished up with your friends and I can now start on you. The man was now in my sight. His attire was completely purple and that wicked grin was still on his face.

The man motioned over to something to my right and out of habit, I looked. I wish I hadn't. The four animatronics which I had been watching earlier sat shutdown on the floor. The gold animatronic which was used to lure me and my friends, was also with them. That wasn't what horrified me. From the animatronics leaked blood. Oh so much blood. That gave me a good idea of what the man in purple had done. He had stuffed the bodies into the animatronics! I almost screamed. Almost. My throat hurt too much to do so. I must have been knocked out for a while because my throat was parched and I was in need of water.

The murderers laugh brought my out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed but it seemed he now had a knife and was close enough to touch my, which he did. He grabbed my face. This was enough force to make me yank on the hooks I was strung on and I let out a cry of pain. The man laughed at the tears that streamed down my face.

"Oh stop that." He fake-ordered, "Here, lets get rid of that frown now, shall we?" He yanked me towards himself, which caused the hooks to tear at my hands and feet which they pierced. I screamed as the man slipped the knife that he held into my mouth.

"Lets turn that frown, upside down." He said in a sickly sweet voice and pushed the edge of the knife into the side of my mouth.

Pure pain shot through me. It hurt so much as he cut a bloody smile into my tear stained face. The process seemed to last an eternity when in reality it only lasted less than a minute.

I felt the cold metal of the blade slip out of my mouth and looked at the man with blurry vision. The last thing I saw was a wicked grin before a sharp pain slashed across my throat and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any errors. I looked it over but my brain is kinda dead right now. I will fix any errors later. This is the last part and i hoped you guys enjoyed!**

 **Should i make more stories in this AU or something new?**

 **Thank you!**

Am I dead? I should be. Last thing that I remember happening was getting my throat slit by a psychopath. Was it possible I survived? Unlikely. So where was i? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and decided to think about that later.

I decided to check my surroundings. I was surrounded by darkness. I felt around and found walls surrounding me.

I waited in darkness for what seemed like forever until I decided ti try and break out.

It wasn't hard actually. Breaking out I mean. It turned out the box I was in was cardboard. Why I was in a box I did not know. But that didn't surprise me as much as my hands.

They were now black and had three long pointed fingers. I yelped in surprise. I scanned the rest of my body and found that it was also different. I was much skinnier, and my legs and arms were longer that before. I had basically no feet. Instead my legs ended in little stubs. I wore a black full body suit that had white stripes running down my arms in legs, as well as three white buttons on my chest. My new hand reached up to feel my face. It felt... Plasticky. I had no hair and where my eyes and mouth should have been there were just deep indents. What has happened to me!

Nothing I thought of explained my appearance. Did that bad man do this to me? No. I pretty sure he killed me. If that is the case, then how am I alive? My head hurts from thinking so hard so I decide to do something to get my mind off it. Attempting to walk.

My first few attempts at standing ended in failure. A few more and I could stay balanced on my pointed feet. Now I attempted walking. Of corse I fell the first few times but eventually I was able to walk decently well and only had to use a wall sometimes.

I explored my surroundings. It was the only logical thing to do. There were shelves all around me holding empty heads. Not human heads but animatronic heads. That led me to believe that I was in some sort of repair room for the animatronics at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. That also meant I was in the building of my friends death still.

A little more searching and I found a door. It was unlocked, which I found strange. You would think that they would lock a room with such delicate parts inside it.

Outside it was dark like the room. The pizzeria must be closed. I wonder if Mom and Dad are looking for me. For some strange reason I didn't cry. I felt like crying but I couldn't. Had I cried all my tears in the room with the bad man or was it this strange body? I did not know.

Stepping into the darkness I found I could see fairly well. That was good. Now I could explore without breaking my neck by tripping on something. I was already unbalanced enough.

Eventually I found the stage. Three of the animatronics that my friends were stuffed in stood motionless. Someone bust have washed off all the blood. Now there were only faint stains. I wondered if the bodies were still inside of the animatronics.

Turning to explore the rest of the pizzeria, a creak behind me stops me dead in my tracks. More creaking then a blood curdling screech. That was when I ran. I ran until I tripped and fell right on my face. Strange that I didn't feel anything. Only a but of pressure. I didn't dwell on that thought long though.

When I pulled myself back to my "feet", I turned to see where the screech had come from. What I found surprised me. The animatronics were moving. I could have been a glitch that they moved at night but this movement was clearly not programed movement.

Chica the chicken was clinging to Freddy Fazbear, while Bonnie the bunny was curled up into a ball. All of them making almost human sounds. Crying sounds.

Something wasn't right. I took a few steps toward the three cautiously.

"Um, hello?" WHAT THE HECK WAS RONG WITH MY VOICE!? My voice sounded slightly robotic and not quite female or male. I clutch my throat. Now the robotic band was looking at me.

"Who are you?" Asked the robotic brown bear. He stepped towards me aggressively. Weren't these things suppose to be kid friendly?

"My names Sharlette. Or at least, I think it is." I answer stepping back. To tell the truth, I wasn't sure who I was anymore.

"Sh-Sharlett?" The Chicken was now speaking. It let out something that sounded like a cry of joy and rushed towards me. I was pretty terrified that the chicken was running towards me so I of corse ran. Sadly I tripped again and Chica caught me. "Oh gosh Sharlette! I cant believe that's you!" The robot said a bunch of other thing but I was focused on the first part.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Don't you remember me? Its me! Clare!" She looked at me with sad pink eyes. I don't know how those blank plastic eyes looked sad but they did.

"CLARE!? But you are dead!" I cry out in shock. I saw them bleed out on the floor. They should be dead! But then again. Im pretty sure I should be too. Clare hugged me tightly.

"I know…" She whimpered. "All I remember was pain and then darkness before I woke up like this."

I wrap my arms around her neck and she carried me towards the others. They had heard the entire conversations and joined the group hug.

Freddy Fazbear was… Well... Freddy. And Bonnie was Shane. I still don't know how they were alive and why they looked like the animatronics.

After a happy reunion we decided to explore. It wasn't long before the found the Foxy animatronic and it turned out to be Flynn.

If all of my friends were alive, then where was Erick? He would probably look like that Golden Freddy.

We all gave up on finding him eventually. He was no where to be found. There would have been many tears shed but it seemed that none of us could cry. That was when Flynn spoke.

"What if we really are dead. What if we are trapped here, haunting these animatronics." Somehow we all knew he was right. It was a huge shock to all of us, knowing that we were dead.

"AHHHHH! HELP!"

All of our heads snapped around towards the scream. That scream was defiantly human.

Of corse we all rushed to the scream. You wouldn't believe what we found though. There was Golden Freddy, or more likely Erick, standing over our murderer. From what I could tell. The very man who killed us worked here as the night guard. Time for some revenge.

You wouldn't thing that the souls of dead children would do such a thing. Dragging him into a room full of spare parts then doing the same to him as he did to us. It was messy work stuffing him into a suit. At first we were reluctant to continue stuffing him when he started screaming. But, then we remembered what he did and there was no more hesitation.

Soon we were covered from head to food in blood and gore. It felt so good stuffing him. It was strange though, the next night he was there again. "How" did not accrue to us. We just stuffed him. It was like that for many years.

All those years our minds make those innocent men look like a blood thirsty murders. We only found that out when the real murder came and destroyed our robotic bodies. He ended up stuffing himself and trapping himself here with us.

Our vengeance in complete.


End file.
